My little brothers story
by bluerozelovedtruth
Summary: 10 year old Misty is a girl with bad parents and a whish to have a real family, and her whish comes true when she meets a 1 year old, blue eyes turtle in a dumpster. Where did he come from, and who is his father and siblings, see how she effects the life of Splinter, Mikey, Donnie, Leo, and especially Raph, and what of her own adventure, and what if she then disappeared BLUE ROZE
1. Who

_Who?_

_Who am I, well, for starters my name is Misty, I'm 10 years old. I'm in 4__th__ grade and I have a mom and step dad. My moms a whore and my dad's a drunk. My real father I have no idea nor clue who or where he is. I also have white, white hair with purple eyes and peach colored skin. In case you're wondering how I am able to look like that well let me tell you that I am apparently part albino. But not a true albino because of my purple eyes, since true albino would have pink ones (True fact by the way). Any ways my family isn't all that happy, as you can tell, and with being so different from other people its kind of obvious that I have no friends, that they don't like me because I'm different. This also makes me mad, why is every judge by looks, would it kill some one to judge me by my personality, so at least if they hate me it would at least be for a real reason. But that didn't happen and I was alone, with no one…..but that all change on a cold Thursday night. _

Misty sigh as she sat in her small room, alone. Her step father dearest was out drinking and she knew for a fact he wouldn't be back for a few days doing god knows what. And as for her mother the sound of moans and other disgusting things made her sick. She had persuaded a guy from the bar next door to come with her so they could have 'fun'. Misty sigh as she listen to the I-pod she had stolen from school. She felt bad but couldn't help it, I mean, she needed something to listen to when he mother was screwing around, and beside the kid she stole it from was rich so its not like she could just get another one. But Misty had to admit the songs were horrible, she didn't know the code but you can slide your finger from the bottom up and a grey slide would come up, and if you press the play button it could then play random songs. Misty sigh, just perhaps a few more minuets and she would be safe to remove her ear buds. And just when she thought it would never stop, she then herd the front door slam shut, indicating the guy now left. Misty sigh, she knew he mother would be out like a light, not waking up even if the house was on fire, literally. Misty took out her ear buds before she then laid more comfortable on her bed. She stared up to the ceiling, not sure what to do. No happy memories came to her mind to think about, no happy thought of tomorrow, just nothing, nothing to be excited about when she woke up, almost no reason. She felt a small tear in her eyes before sitting up, what was the point of her life. No friends, no family, her life held no love or reason of any sorts, making her heart beat painfully at the thought. Misty then felt a breeze coming from some where, she turned her head to her window, some how it got open. She sigh again, trying to whip her tears away before approaching the window. She frown when she saw the window open, it some how did that sometimes. She moved the curtains out of the way before seeing the familiar sight. She saw the building next to her, being another crappy hotel, and she had to only look down a little to see the bottom of the ally way. She frown upon the cold dark place, so similar, Misty then look up, if she look up to it at an angle she could see the dark sky. She saw how dark it was, except for the very few stars, and then she recognize one. She remembered a story book where it said if you whish on the evening star your wish would come true, she look up and saw a star. She wasn't sure if it was the same 'evening' star like it said in the book, but it was the brightest one she could see by far, the brightest one that out shine the others. Misty then thought about a whish, maybe she could give it a try.

'But that's stupid' she thought 'a star can't give you what your want, especially some one as useless as her. But she still look up the star, and then hope came over her heart and mind as she folded her hands together, she closed her eyes, and then whispered.

"Please, please give me a family…..or a friend…or some one to love, and have them love me…..please" she whispered, Misty closed her eyes and waited what felt like forever, until she finally open her eyes. Misty wasn't sure what she had been expecting so see, but she was met with nothing, and she bowed her head as another tear came. She should have known, Misty gave a small shaky sigh before she then reach for the window attending to close it all the way, but was stop by a sound. At first it sounded like a cat meowing, but then Misty slowly realize the sound shifted into the recognizable sound of a…..baby…crying. Once Misty realize this she gasp in shock, their was a baby crying and there was a possibility it could be hurt, maybe alone, and even scared. That thought alone was enough to get Misty to do what she did next. She push up the window up all the way before she then stuck her foot out and carefully landed her foot onto the could metal of the fire escape. Her feet where covered by some white socks, so it wasn't that cold as he race down the 2 sets of stairs to go down. She lived on the second floor, and their was some mess up with the blue prints on this building, causing it where the stairs went all the way down to the ground, with out the end of the fire escape turning into a latter like all the other fire escapes in New York. Misty carefully walk around the ally way, wondering where the sound was, she thought maybe it had stop and a parent or something had taken their child away to calm them down, until she herd whimpering. Misty followed the sound until she then saw the only dumpster in the ally way. She knew that it had been taken out a day or so ago, so it was probably relatively clean inside, with hopefully no garbage in it. She herd the whimpering defiantly coming from the dumpster and wanted to scream. What kind of sick mother or father left a _kid alone_ in a _dumpster_, and in _New York City_ for crying out loud. Misty took deep breath, okay it was clear there was no way in hell she could leave the kid there, which means she would have to take it out, maybe even take care of it. Then in the morning she and her mother could take it to an orphanage. I mean, her mother may not like her but at least she would probably do that. Once Misty decided on that, she carefully walk over to the dumpster that was not really tall or big in her opinion as she carefully lifted the lid. When she did that she saw some thing, scurry to the back of the dumpster, Misty couldn't see the kid, but by the silhouette of their form it was a kid of maybe age 2, or probably one. Misty could tell that the little one was probably scared of her, and she frown at that.

"Come on" she called out gently to the shaking form. "Its okay, I won't hurt you" She said, the figure still look at her, not sure if the trust her. "I'm a friend" Misty tried "and friends don't hurt friends" she said, that must have gotten the kid to trust her a little, as he slowly took a step closer to her warm and happy face. But the face turned into shock when she saw the foot come into the light, and saw the green colored and circle shape of it. Misty felt even more shock as the figure soon came completely into the light, he look like to be a…..turtle. The turtle had light, light brown yellowish green skin, that was more on the green side, and where those also dark green freckles? Misty saw as the small turtle, who still thought Misty as a friendly person, came closer to her, making Misty gasp as she then notice the wounds on him, wound that look they slashes, as if he fell through grass. Even in pain and tear streaks in his light, baby blue eyes he smiled brightly up at Misty.

"You're a turtle" Misty thought as the little turtle then realize that she might not be as friendly as he thought. Misty slowly thought about the fact. In front of her was a 1 year old turtle, one that stood on 2 feet and had more human traits then turtle traits. 2 options came to her mind, she could either:

A: Slam the garbage lid, run into her apartment, call the cops, and had the 'turtle' taken away.

Or: she could…..keep him.

Misty stared at the innocent turtle, as he shock face fell away to unsure like state, and the small turtle smiled, thinking that she was still a friendly face as he study her. Misty look at how human he look, and not how different he look. He walk like a human, he look similar to a human, he had 2 eyes that look also like human eyes, he also had hands that appeared they could hold things, despite the fact that they were large and three fingered. Misty frown, she couldn't just send this small child away, after all, had she been not been judge by looks from other people, making her feel understanding of what its like to have no friends on complete facts of her appearances. When in reality, their was a whole personality in her that people could like, maybe even love, if given the chance. Misty smiled as she carefully bent down as far into the dumpster as she could. The small turtle smiled and gave a babyish giggle as he was lifted from the dumpster. Misty almost fell back wards as she held the small turtle steadily. He was light, she realize, but then again he was the size of a regular 1 year old, he just could walk better then some one year old should be able to. Maybe he was smarter then most 1 year olds. None the less Misty smiled as the turtle latch to her neck, burying his face under her chin, it appeared he didn't like being alone, that made 2 of them.

"Come on" She giggled "Why don't we get you all clean up" Misty said, now realizing he was filthy, covered in dry blood with wounds that could get infected, and smelled kind of bad. Giving a sigh she slowly turned and began to small trip up to her floor, the turtle kept giving small squeaks and other baby like sounds of excitement, Misty smiled, he was so cute. Soon she was in her room, Misty didn't hesitated as she walk out of her room and into her bathroom. She wasn't joking when she said her mother could sleep through anything. So her starting the bath and cleaning a one year old, mutant, turtle was not at all going to come close to waking her up. Misty sigh as she flip on the switch, the small turtle squeaking with surprise, excitement, and awe. She smiled. He really was soooooo cute, she then set him on the tile floor next to the bath, he again squeak at the coldness of the floor, Misty giggled as she sat on the ground crises-cross apple sauce as she then lean over and plug in the bath before she then turned on the water. Just as she then waited for it to fill up a little, she was shock to feel the small turtle suddenly walk into her lap, she then giggle, it appeared the small turtle didn't like the tile floor in the least. Soon the bath was filled with warm water that was just the right height for the small turtle. Misty then carefully set him into the bath, he again squeaked in shock, but then smiled as he allowed Misty to completely set him into the water. She giggled as he began to slash the water again and again, until Misty finally thought it was time for her to finally start cleaning him. She took a cloth and added a little soap to it before she wetted the cloth and rub it until white bubble appeared on it. The little turtle giggled and gasp at the bubbles on the cloth. Misty then tried to wash him but he was being a little hard to work with, but then when she offered him a rubber duck Misty swore she could have glued goggle eyes to him and he wouldn't have cared one bit. Once that was done and the water was a dark red and brown color she then pulled the plug, allowing water to drain before she grab the turtle so he couldn't stick his finger to the sucking drain. He smiled as he was getting Misty all wet, Misty sigh before she grab a white fluffy towel, the turtle again squirm but she manage to dry him off, she sigh as the little turtle played with the rubber duck still, hearing it squeak again and again. Misty smiled as she finally finish drying him, Misty then frown at the cuts, they were shallow and probably not scar but some were slightly open, she sigh before she began to clean the bathroom. Destroying any evidence that she had used the bath at 11:30 at night to clean an adorable, mutant, one year old turtle. Misty then took the turtle, returning the small rubber ducky to the proper place on the edge of the bath tub. She then pick up the turtle and then open the door, turn off the light and return to her room, it also didn't matter if the light was on, she again would not care. So Misty turn on the light in her room as she then turned towards he bed with the light mint green sheets. She smiled as she set the small turtle onto the bed, green was her favorite color after all. The turtle look around, in awe and happiness at the things around him, Misty then bent down and reach underneath her bed before she then pulled out a white color first aid kit. Now having a drunk step father with a whore of a mother who only kept because of the well fare money, she obviously would get hit, even thought it was slaps on the cheeks on some hard shoves, she had always thought it was safe to keep a first aid kit in her room. So she pulled it out and thank the god she had recently safe enough spare change to buy more supplies. She smiled as she set the box next to the small turtle and slowly pulled out the supplies like some ointment for the wounds, some band aids and a little gauze, the turtle had whimpered at the ointment, but Misty had kept a warm, loving, and firm stare at him, letting him know that he was safe and that the ointment would help him, which he return the stare with trust and something else. Soon she was done, and Misty smiled as she then saw the adorable turtle give a big yawn, he must be tired. Misty smiled as she then moved the top of her bed and pulled back the covers. She then set Mikey there and laid him back until his head rested on the pillow, he didn't seemed to mind as he the began to close his eyes, Misty then couldn't resist as she lean down and gave a loving kiss to his head. The turtle smiled in his sleep as he began to gently breath.

"Good night" She whispered, Misty knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, no not until at least 3 hours. She, after all, had just found the most curious, adorable, and fascinating creature in the world, and it was sleeping next to her in her bed, how could she ever hope to fall asleep. So Misty settled on just staring on the small turtle with a loving gaze, she was so focus on the small turtle she did not see the figure that stood out side the window, and she did not notice him until he was in the room and standing in the shadows.

"What are you doing with my son?" Came a voice that made Misty jump a mile away from the small turtle, the thing then moved so quietly and swiftly to the bed, standing near it and still covered in the darkness, then a pink colored, almost paw like hand came out, resting a gentle hand on the turtle. Then she saw some one glare at her with red/brown eyes, what was that? Who was that?

Who?

OKAY END OF THE STORY, I AM REVISING THIS STORY BECAUSE I DID NOT LIKE ORIGINAL AND I THINK THIS WILL BE BETTER, WHICH MEANS I PROBABLY DELETED OTHER VERSION, WHICH SUCKS, SO YOU KNOW, NO LOST. ANY WAYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR, WILL BE UP DATING SOON AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER, I HAVE ONLY WRITEN TMNT STORIES SO FAR, ONE 2014 AND INCLUDING THIS ONE 2 2012 ONES, AND THEY WILL BOTH ALL (INCLUDING THIS STORY) HAVE SEQUEALS. PLEASE REVIEW, AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	2. True

True

It was true, Yoshi realized as he stared into his now pink, rat, paw like hands. They were now 4 fingered instead of the original 5 he once had. They were also longer, and had some sort of resemblance of claws to it. He look down in horror at himself, he was met with dark maroon and brown fur all over him. His shirt had rip off when his chest and legs grew in amazing size, but thankfully the pants remained to stay on, intact. Yoshi almost scared himself when he felt something touch his 'foot' he turned around to only realize it was….his…tail. Oh god, he was a freak….a mutant. Yoshi fell to his knees in horror at the sight of him, how much pain was he suppose to take? He had already lost his wife and infant daughter to his brother…..and now…when things seem like they wouldn't be completely lost, he gets turn into a rat. A rat. Yoshi kept hearing his thoughts going in circles, having no idea what to do, what to think….until he herd something. A whimper, he turned to the left and felt shock, the turtles he had perches earlier, the little pets that were meant to keep him company. He had meant to get one, but the store owner had told him that all of the turtles were related and that their mother had died just after their hatching, which was 3 days ago. Yoshi had thought about it, but at the end just knew he wouldn't feel right separating these small turtles. They were brothers, and even if they were turtles he still didn't want them separated, that would be just cruel. So he had bought the 4 turtles, he walk with them, smiling at them as he watch them play. As one fell onto his back while the slightly bigger one had push him off the small rock in the bowel, making him chuckle. Then he saw the very same turtle who had knock him over fall down with him, and almost seemed to have help him up, causing both turtles to rub their cheeks together, as if to apologies. He did not remember what happen to them when he had fought, being to concentrated to watch them, but now he had a feeling as he saw the four, turtle shells. Then there it was again, a whimper, he saw one slowly come out of his shell. Yoshi watch with fascination as the small turtle slowly came out of the shell. The turtle look around him, not sure what to do, he then turned to Yoshi and look at him. Yoshi saw his big indigo, almost dark blue eyes, giving him curious and innocent looks. Then the turtle slowly stood up from the ground and stood, he look to be a boy, and one years old, and yet he stood as well a perhaps a four year old. His gaze left Yoshi and turned to the turtle next to him, that's when Yoshi saw it began to move, and slowly a second one emerge. This one had dark green skin with bright, unnatural looking, neon green eyes. They look fearfully around, unsure what to do. The bigger one, maybe the oldest one, tried to comfort him, as he hugged him closer. Then another whimper was herd, all 3 look to see another one moving, slowly out came the turtle. His head was still in his shell, just allowing them to see his face and to see the bottom of his 3 toed, circle shape foot. There were tears in his eyes as he look around. He appeared to have brown eyes, but there was a red-ish hint to them. Both bigger turtles went closer to the brown eyed turtle. The brown eyed one seemed to tense a little, but then relax when he realize that the turtles were his brothers. Slowly with the bigger ones comfort and loving looks, they were slowly able to get the smaller one out. When he came out he was too surrounded by hugs. Then their was a final whimper, they all turned to the final one, slowly he came out of his shell. He had light green skin with dark green freckles, and the most brightest baby blue eyes Yoshi had ever saw. Once all the brothers were out they hug each other, looking around, having no clue what to think of this. Then that's when they appeared to realize Yoshi was there, they all stared at him as Yoshi stared back. they continued this stare, neither knowing what to do, but then one of the broke the silence. It was the bright blued eye one. He squeak with happiness as he left his brothers warmth, and actually walk, almost ran to Yoshi. Yoshi was shock when the small one year old that seem to be able to run just as well as a four year old. Yoshi felt even more shock when he then hug him, Yoshi had been on the ground, still shock by his sudden new look. So the small turtle jump and surrounded his hands as far around Yoshi as he could. Yoshi was too shock to react. Yoshi felt the hug, never feeling that, from a small child before….and the first one he thought he would have gotten would have been from his…daughter when she grew to the turtles age. Yoshi almost push the child away, not in disgust but in heart break, it was almost over whelming. But he didn't have the heart to push the small one off. Slowly he look down, seeing the small one looking up, his blue eyes shining with love, for Yoshi was the first one he has seen other than his brothers.

"Hello there, small one" Yoshi said, thankful his voice didn't change. The turtle smiled as he then rub his head into Yoshi fur covered chest.

"Dud" The turtle said, Yoshi was shock.

"Wha-"

"Dud" The turtle said again, he then softly hit his 'dud' on the chest. Yoshi saw the smile….was he trying to say…..dad? Yoshi then look up to see the other small turtles come closer. They seemed unsure, but when the small one turned and made exciting jesters and squeaks, the others soon smiled and then went up to Yoshi before they engulf him in a hug. Yoshi couldn't help but feel his eyes become wet, he had decided to never get close to any one. For fear his 'brother' would come back and plan to kill him and any more love ones they might have. But Yoshi look down, he could not abandon these boys…..his boys. They were mire children, only one years old, he couldn't abandon them….he wouldn't abandon him. With that thought Yoshi quickly gathered all the children into his arms and then thought of where to go. He couldn't go back to his apartment, to risky. Yoshi thought of more places, but they were all shot down with something being to risky or unsafe. Then he saw the barely seeable New York City manhole, he look at it and then thought.

'The sewers' though it might not be the most sanitary place, it would certainly be the safest. With that thought in mind, Yoshi bent down and carefully with the boys in his hands, moved the sewer manhole cover over. Once it was move Yoshi was just about to hop in, before his mind calculated that he would be too big, that he would have to set down one of his….sons in order to get through. With that thought he look down, he knew it wasn't safe to leave a child alone, but what choice did he had, he also knew he couldn't leave 2 of them there. That would be twice the risk of his sons getting caught by some one. Yoshi thought and thought about it until he finally decided what he was gonna do. He turned to the dumpster next to him, he had notice it before. With care he lifted the lid and carefully set one of the small turtle down, the others held in his other arm. The others had already drifted to sleep, for it appeared to them that it was very tiring from being mutated in one day, and with their age they didn't find it unsafe or unwise to close their eyes. And the freckled one would have down the same if it weren't for the fact he was set into the cold dumpster. Yoshi gave a very begging sorry look before speaking.

"I know this might not be wise, but please understand that I will return, after I find a suitable place for your brothers, alright?" Yoshi ask, the turtle look at him and surprisingly nodded yes, as if understanding, though he still look scared. Yoshi smiled, he then bent down and gave a small kiss to his forehead. The turtle smiled a little, the tears he thought would have fallen down stayed in his eyes, and he gave a loving smile before Yoshi carefully set the turtle down and left through the manhole, barely small enough before he went to go find a place to let his sons sleep before he would go and retrieve the other one.

That had been 45 minuets ago, it took longer then thought to find a good place to let 3 defenseless turtles sleep safely and warmly, well, as warm as they were going to get. Now he was making his way back, he left small unnoticeable clues of where he would need to turn and go when he return to his sons, and he also had a pretty good memory, so he was safe to assume he could find his way back. With that thought in mind Yoshi made his quick way back to his last son, the youngest, since he judge the age by when they came out of their shells. He hope the smallest was okay, soon Yoshi was underneath the same manhole cover he had just went through with his 3 older sons earlier. He slowly lifted the lid and stuck his pink nose out, he realized that he could smell much better then he originally could by far, one of the many gains from turning into a mutant rodent. He was still new to it, but from what he could tell the coast was clear. Slowly lifting it up, he quietly return the lid, for if he had to hide in a minuets notice no one would find the oddly open manhole cover and possible go into it, which was the last thing Yoshi needed. Once that was done he made his way to the rather silent dumpster, hoping for the best Yoshi open the lid and felt his heart break when he saw the empty dumpster. Where was his son, Yoshi was about to go and look before remembering he could possible smell for him. He smelled, and then caught the smell of what he realize was his son, something that was a mixture of oranges, strangely enough, he caught the sent. He then caught another, this one was a mixture of flowers, and lavender, he frown, from the smell he guess it was a girl. What girl had been here, and what had she done to his son. Yoshi was just barley able to smell that it lead up the stairs next to him, he look shock and hoped to god nothing bad would have happen as he slowly made his way up. It also appeared that his rat appearance didn't effect his ability to walk and be as silent as the shadows themselves. Yoshi was just about to go up another flight of steps until he stop when he smelt a fresh almost breeze sent of his sons and the strange girl like smell again. Yoshi slowly look into the window, the way he stood even if the girl did look she would have never seen him there. In there Yoshi saw a strange little girl, she had pure white hair that went slightly past her shoulders, and peach colored skin. He also notice she was looking at something while laying on her bed, as if making room for some one smaller then her. When Yoshi saw a flash of green, he knew right away that it was his son. He saw the girl and felt dread and worry, was she going to call the police, would she have the 'monsters' send away. But then why did she look at his son in such a way. Yoshi shook his head, no time for stealth, especially with 3 other ones that could wake up the very second and cause trouble. With that in mind, Yoshi figured even if the girl did see him no one would believe her, and plus he could stick to the shadows. With that decided, barely slipping through the window, Yoshi stood just to the side of it, and then finally spoke once out of sight.

"What are you doing with my son" He ask, the girl jump up in shock, jumping off her mint green comforter, Yoshi took the time to stay in the shadows as he carefully went closer to his son. Thinking that seeing his pink paw wouldn't hurt for hopefully make her any more fearful, he showed her his as he carefully rested his hand carefully on his smallest son. Once making sure he was safe, and even felt shock when realizing he was actually treated for Yoshi look up and once again ask.

"What are you doing with my son?' He ask, the girl took a minuet of shock before she could finally answer.

"I found him in the dumpster, he was crying and kind of dirty so I took him in and fix him up" Misty said, Yoshi nodded, his silhouette giving away that he had nodded before he then look at his son again.

"Who are you" Misty ask, that shock Yoshi, he look up.

"What" He ask.

"I said who are you, and why was he alone in a dumpster, hurt?" Misty ask, crossing her shoulders. Yoshi sigh, a small part of him felt a little angry for the girl asking him questions during a time like this, but he didn't show it as he look up to Misty.

"It is a long story" He said, Misty nodded, then she look around until finding a chair near a small, very old, and very ugly desk. She took the old chair, pulled it to where she stood before then sitting down, crossing her legs and then looking at Yoshi.

"Go ahead," She said, "I have all night" She said, Yoshi gave her a hidden look, but figured it wouldn't hurt to tell. So he told her he had moved to America a year ago from Asia, that he had just bought the 4 turtles since they were on price, and 4 of the because they were all brothers and how he did not want to separate them. He told her about the strange men that he had follow, about how they were talking and about the green ooze they holding. And then how a rat he given away his location and he had to end up fighting them, and how the green ooze container had broke and fell on him and how he had drop the 4 turtles by accident into the ooze, causing him and them to change in unbelievable ways. By the end of his story Misty cold and glaring look turned to one of amazement and wonder.

"Wow" she said, Yoshi nodded, he had ended up sitting on the bed with the small turtle in his lap, the small turtle suck his thumb in his sleep, looking so cute. "That's one hex of a story, sorry for snapping at up, but if any jerk had just left a little kid alone in a dumpster for a pathetic excuse, you can kind a see why I would be mad" Misty said, now feeling embarrassment for asking.

"What is your name?" Yoshi ask, Misty smiled.

"My name is Misty Johnson, I'm 10 years old and that's about it" She said, Yoshi nodded before looking at his son.

"So do you have names for them, or are you still figuring that out?" Misty ask, Yoshi sigh.

"No, I have not thought about names, but I will give them some soon" he said, Misty nodded, okay, defiantly not your average night.

"So where are the others?" She ask, Yoshi sigh.

"In the sewers, and they were asleep when I left but I must get going, in case they had woken up." He said, Misty nodded. She saw the rat stand, he seemed to stretch slightly before he look at her.

"I want to thank you for not calling the police on my sons, as you can see, not all humans could come close to being as understanding as you are" Yoshi said, not wanting to think what some might do if they learn about him for his sons. Misty nodded, she saw Yoshi begin to leave, until an idea came to her.

"Wait" she said, causing Yoshi to stop and turned to her.

"Hold on a minuet" she said before turning around, Misty went to her closet, she push the few sets of shirts she had to reach to the back, which held extra blankets, she grab all of them except for her winter one. It was after all spring, which meant it was more in likely safe to say they wouldn't need that many blankets. She turned and then handed them to a shock Yoshi.

"Thank you" He said, thankful he and his sons might be warmer then he thought they would originally have to be that night.

"You know," Misty said "I could also get some food, water, supplies, maybe some toys, games, and some medical supplies for you, but I would have to be tomorrow, Friday night" she said, Yoshi stop to think.

"And why would you want to help us?" Yoshi ask, causing a curious look to come to Misty "Not that I am complaining, but why help a stranger, some one who is so different then you?" He ask, Misty rolled her eyes.

"Well, I kinda know what's it like to be judge by looks. I mean, I'm not popular with bring part albino, and I just always thought it was so cruel how most people judge others by looks. And if I didn't help some one who obviously needed some help and supplies that he would have no hope in getting, I would just be doing what every one else has ever done to me. And besides, I already love the little guy, and I wouldn't mind seeing him again or meeting his brothers." Misty said, looking to her side, knowing her cheeks would be flush, she just couldn't help it, she just loved small kids. She knew Yoshi was thinking about it, she hoped he said yes. After what felt like forever, he finally spoke.

"Come into the ally way at 8:00 tomorrow night, I will come and get you" He said, Misty look shock but then smiled in glee.

"Oh thank you so much, I'll have the supplies and stuff tomorrow." Misty promise, Yoshi smiled, but then frown.

"What of your parents?" He ask, Misty smiled left.

"Ya…..trust me when I say…you don't want to know" she said, almost begging he wouldn't ask anything more, Yoshi thought about it before nodding.

"Very well, just do not get yourself into trouble by doing this" he warn, Misty nodded before smiling. Yoshi then smiled again as he made his way to the window. He carefully crept through it before turning to Misty.

"Thank you again Misty, for helping me and my family, I will come by tomorrow, so be prepared." Yoshi said, Misty nodded before smiling.

"Good night" she said, and then look to the small turtle. "Good night" she said again, except softly. "sweet dreams" Misty couldn't help but reach out and give his side a soft rub with her hands, he nails going gently against his shell, making the baby almost laugh in his sleep, and causing him to suck his thumb even more, making him look twice as cute. Yoshi gave a small chuckle as he look at his son. He gave Misty one last farewell before he then so quickly and silently went down the steps and into the sewers. Once gone Misty then closed her window and then went to her bed. She sat down and then laid on it, also getting into the comforter. She just laid there, looking up to the ceiling.

"Was that real, or just a dream," she said out loud. She wasn't sure until she felt something weird touching her cheek. She turned to see that it was a little piece of fabric. Some light blue to probably came with his shirt, some must have gotten stuck when he mutated and this piece hang on until he sat down on her bed. Misty took the cloth in her hand, realizing none of her clothing look like that, and nor had she even rip anything up.

'it was real' Misty thought, smiling. She took the cloth and rested it by her head, it was true….her wish came true. The beginning of something so crazy, unbelievable, insane, never thought about before, thing had happen, and the must in creditable thing about it, it was….

True

OKAY END OF THE, AND BY THE WAY TO:

Cat girl and Phoenix

THANK U FOR BEING THE FIRST PEOPLE TO REVIEW, AND SORRY TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE, BUT I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS, THOUGH I'M NOT SURE IF THIS CHAPTER HAD ONE, KNOW THAT I LOVE THEM AND THAT THERE WILL PROBABLY BE MORE, BUT KNOW THAT I'M TRYING TO KEEP ON TOP OF IT AND I HAVE A LOT OF MORE TMNT IDEAS AND STORIES COMING, ALL STORIES ABOUT LOVE, FAMILY, AND ALL PROBABLY HAVING SEQUEALS TO IT. I ALSO LIKE SEQUEALS, IN FACT, THIS STORY WILL HAVE 2 MORE AFTER THIS, SO GET READY FOR A GREAT, LONG, EXCITING, LOVING STORY. AND GLAD YOU LIKE IT, AND BY THE WAY PLEASE GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS, EVEN SOME TURTLE TOTS IDEAS, AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	3. Again

Again,

Misty sigh again as she waited, she was leaning against the wall of the ally way where her room window would look down from. It had been 10 minuets and she was starting to get worried that Yoshi wasn't going to show up. She sigh as the thought before turning towards her back pack that was on her shoulders. She had dumb out all of her school stuff and place some supplies in it for the day. She was so egger, she wanted to see how the little turtle was doing, see if he found any names for him, see his other brothers. Oh this was so exciting, she couldn't wait to see them. Misty look at the manhole again, maybe he was already here but thought she would go into it by now, or maybe he some how got mix up with the days and wouldn't come today. She began to get nervous, just when she figured she should go into the sewers and hope to run into Yoshi, the manhole cover moved. Misty almost jump a mile back, but then relax as she then saw the same pink hand come up, and then motion for her to come. Misty smiled as she almost skip to him, once in front of it, the hand move and Misty carefully set her feet on the latter and began to climb down. Just when she hit the bottom of the sewers, she saw the bigger form of Yoshi reach his hand up to the manhole cover and slid the lid back into place. Misty took the chance to really look at Yoshi, he was a mutant rat now, having pink human like paws. He also had rat ears, whiskers, nose, tail, and fur. His fur was rather interesting as it was a beautiful mixture of maroon and brown, with some white near his face making him look like he was smiling. He also had a big pink nose with also some pink in his ears, making them look soft and delicate. He was so strange looking, and yet so fascinating. Yoshi then look down at her as she just smiled at him, he look a little surprise but shook it off as he then turned around and began to walk.

"This way" He said, Misty rolled her eyes.

"And hello to you too" she said, Yoshi stop and look a little guilty.

"My apologies," he said "I am just fearful of leaving the boys alone for long" he said, Misty smiled in understand meant. As they walk, Misty then remember the big question she wanted to ask Yoshi.

"Did you pick names for them?" she ask hopefully. Yoshi smiled as he nodded.

"Yes I have" he said, Misty smile widen.

"What are they?" she ask, Yoshi smiled a little more.

"The one you met, I have named Michelangelo" he said, Misty look a little shock, was not expecting that. "and the other 3 are Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello." He said, again, more shock on her face, not your every day names for American babies, or Japanese babies either. But she like them, they were unique, and she like it.

"I like them" she commented, Yoshi smiled as he nodded.

"Good, I pick them after my favorite Italian painters." He commented, Misty nodded before asking.

"Were you a painter before your mutation?" she ask, Yoshi sigh before shaking his head.

"Not exactly" he said, Misty wanted to ask more, but Yoshi look uncomfortable about the subject, so she decided to say nothing about it. A few more twist and turns and oh so confusing paths, they finally made it to a long section of the sewers, going to a length of a street. Once at the end they made a sharp turn and misty was surprise to see a wooden door, or it kind of look like a wooden door. Yoshi walk to it and carefully pulled the barely stuck together boards of wood back before he held it open to her, Misty smiled.

"Thank you" she said before walking in, Yoshi smiled.

"You are welcome" he answered, Yoshi followed behind her while closing the door. Once in side Misty was kind of surprise when she was met with a rather large looking room that was about the size of her apartment building, without the walls of course. As she look around she was happy to see them, a nest was made of the blankets and other random pieces of fluff and such. It kind of look like the type of nest a rat would make, the thought almost made Misty giggle. And in it, were the very 4 reasons she came down here. She smiled when she saw the difference shades of green together, all mix in an adorable sleeping pile together. Misty look at them, the one she met, now name Michelangelo, was the first she notice. After all it wasn't hard to tell him apart from the others since he was the only one with freckles. He was laid out on top of the others, he had his thumb in his mouth and he was up side down from Misty view, it was easily the most adorable thing Misty had ever saw. She then took notice of the other 3, the one Mikey was on top of was the darkest green colored one, he was on his belly with his little tail she now notice in the air. His head was barely just touching Mikey side as he slept, the one Mikey was on top of was a brown and green colored turtle. He was kind of small but cute none the less, it made her wonder why he had any one of his brothers on top of him when he was kind of small, even if it was just Mikey head. And then the last one was on his back, allowing Mikey feet to go across his lower belly. They were all too cute Misty knew nothing could top this. She then kneeled down in front of them, just watching them Yoshi didn't mind as he watch

Misty watch the young ones. Then one of them yawn, it was the one that had Mikey head underneath him, he slowly open his eyes before looking around. Misty saw he had red brown like eyes, just like Yoshi. The little guy look around and stop in shock and slight fear when he saw the unfamiliar face of Misty. Misty slowly back away as to not scare him, Yoshi quickly came before kneeling near his son. The small brown eyed turtle quickly ran to Yoshi arms, Yoshi sigh as he gently sooth him.

"This is Donatello" Yoshi said, Misty look at the small turtle as he gave her fearful and unsure looks. Then the next one woke up, the one Mikey feet had been on. Mikey apparently did not care if his feet were taken off the original warm place they had been. The turtle look up at his father and look fearfully at his scared little brother. He quickly went over to him as he then tried his best to comfort him, the small turtle enjoyed the comfort. Misty saw the other turtle having beautiful indigo eyes, but also look like a beautiful dark blue as they look at her then to his brother. Then another one yawn, he was the last one who had his head close to Mikey side.

"This one is Leonardo and that one is Raphael," He said again, Misty look to see as Yoshi pointed to which one was which. Leo being the dark blue eye one and Raph being the…Neon green eye one. He yawn before he then too look around, he saw his father and 2 uneasy looking brothers. Then he saw Misty and quickly ran to Yoshi, going near his brothers as close as possible. They all stared at her while Yoshi look at her with a unsure look. Misty frown, how was she going to get these little guys to understand she wasn't going to hurt them. Then a final yawn came from the nest, every one turned to see who it was, it was Mikey. After Mikey finish his yawn he look around him to see his fearful looking brothers. He look at them with confusion before turning the way they were looking. He look at the girl curiously, she seemed familiar. Then when he saw her purple eyes and then gasp in shock. His brothers look surprise as Mikey stood up and with a few shaky steps ran to Misty. Misty smiled as the little turtle ran up and then jump into her arms, hugging her. Misty giggled as she hug him too, unable to stop the desire to kiss him on the head, which she ended up doing. Mikey giggled as he then reach his head up and return the affection by kissing Misty on the cheek. Misty giggle at his cuteness as she held him closer.

"Hi there Mikey, I've miss you too." She cooed, Mikey giggled again as they hug. Yoshi smiled as the other 3 turtles look in shock and curiosity, then they all turned to their father with curious faces. Yoshi smiled as he sooth all of them with loving touches as he found him doing quiet a bit.

"That is Misty" he said, "And she is a good friend, do not fear her" Yoshi said, they all then look to Misty who was still hugging their youngest brother lovingly. It was like that a few minuets before one of the others moved. It was surprisingly Donnie, he slowly stood up and slowly walk away from Yoshi. Yoshi and the others watch as he slowly approach Misty. He was still unsure, but he was also curious why the girl look so different between him and his brother and father, he was also curious if she was friendly or not. Misty slowly sat crises cross apple sauce with Mikey in her lap, also open enough for Donnie to join if he wanted to. Donnie came closer but stop in front of Misty. Misty smiled gently as Donnie stared at her. Mikey turned to make numerous sounds, slowly Donnie brought out a hand and touch her leg. Then he turned around and ran back to his father. Misty couldn't help but giggle, which was quickly followed by Mikey and Yoshi as well. The Misty turned to Mikey.

"Isn't he a brave little guy?" she ask, Mikey giggled, Misty grin before she surprise Mikey by then tickling him. Mikey squeak in shock as Misty tickled him, this caused Leo to now look very worried. With fear that his little brother was in pain he jump up and ran towards Misty. Misty stop tickling Mikey when she saw Leo running to them. She saw as he carefully went into his lap before hugging his little shock brother. He was so cute, so protective of him. Mikey look at him curiously, but then smiled thinking his big brother realize Misty was cool. He then hug Misty while Leo hug him, Misty giggled as she then carefully hug both Mikey and Leo. Leo look a little unsure, but then smiled as he hug his brother more lovingly then protectively. Misty then look up as she saw Donnie again, he look at her with curious eyes.

"Come on" Misty said, making more room for him. "Plenty of room for you too" she promise, he look at her before he lifted a hand and carefully touch her. Misty giggled as he carefully touch her arm, feeling her warmth. Then he carefully came closer, until he was on his knees and looking at her arm as close as possible. Misty giggled as she then surprise him by suddenly pulling him into a hug. Donnie at first tried to pull away, but with the nice feeling from the hug and the sweet comforting pats from his brothers, he slowly relax and began to enjoy the hug. Misty smiled as she reach down and gave him a kiss.

"See" she giggled "I knew you would like it" she said, Donnie snuggled into her closer, as if agreeing. Misty look up for Raph. Raph still was by his father side, he seemed a little hurt that his brothers left but didn't appear to exactly trust Misty, Misty smiled gently.

'I'll get you next time' she thought to herself. He was also just as cute as his little brothers. Once they finish hugging Misty then remembered the food in her back pack that she had. She carefully release the little from her arms and back up a little. They all seemed confused, but Misty then pulled out her back pack from behind her. It was really old and small compared to Misty, but then again Misty was quiet tall. Many people would have thought she was in 6th maybe 7th grade that's how tall she was, another thing many people didn't like about her. Misty then pulled out containers of food. She had been able to snatch some chop up vegetables, fruit, left over white rice, a few bean burrito, and some water of course in sealed containers. The turtles look at the containers with wonder as Misty then pulled the lid off the cut up strawberries. They watch as she then took one out and gave it too Mikey, since he trust her the most. Mikey look at the strawberry, he took it in his hand and look at it. He then sniff it, look at it closely, and then look as if he figured out what it was for. He took the sliced strawberry and then place it on top of his head. Misty burst into laughter and Yoshi was herd laughing as well.

"No silly" she said, Mikey now frowning when he realize this wasn't right as his other brothers watch. "You're suppose to eat it" Misty said, she then took a small strawberry for herself and then eat it. She then 'hmm' at how good it was before rubbing her stomach. Mikey look at her, before taking the strawberry off his head and then trying it himself. After eating it, his eyes widen before he then look at the container. He then took a handful of strawberries and stuff it into his mouth. Misty giggled as he began to eat it, his 2 other brothers realize what was happening before they too reach for some strawberries and began to eat them. They also thought it was good, very good. Misty smiled as she reach for other containers and open all the ones with the fruit and vegetables, all except for 2 of them. She left the others all out for the 3 of them to eat while she got up and walk closer to Yoshi. Yoshi watch as Misty then open the 2 containers, she handed him both. Yoshi saw one full of left over rice with peas and carrots, while the other one had fresh cut up apples.

"You guys must be hungry too" she said, Yoshi smiled as he reach out and took both of them. He then took the one with apples and set it in front of Raph, he look at the container unsure of it. Yoshi sigh as he took a small piece and eat it, just to prove to Raph they were safe to eat. Raph slowly took a slice of red apple before carefully eating it, he seemed to like it enough to eat one after one. Misty smiled as Yoshi then started to eat the rice. She then took the time to take her back pack and empty everything she had. She had brought a few more blankets, some small pillows, some band – aid, gaze, a few toy cars, toy blocks with letters, a pack of cards, a small puzzle, and a few books. She then set them carefully and neatly on the side so Yoshi could get to it easily and hopefully it was safe away from anything like bugs and such. Yoshi watch Misty while he eat his food, Raph had finish his quickly, and the others were coming back, after finishing their food. They now look tired as they all went to Yoshi. Yoshi smiled as they all yawn and then began to snuggle against him. Raph seemed very relieve as his brothers snuggled closer to him, happy to know that they had not left him alone. Soon as Yoshi and Misty watch the little ones quickly feel asleep, once asleep Misty then quickly look at the clock on 'her' I pod. She gasp when she realize the time.

"Oh no, I need to get home" she said, true her parents didn't really love her, but some times her father check on her and it was always at or later then 10 P.M. and it was 9:47, it had taken 15 minuets to get here. She turned to Yoshi.

"I have to go now," she said, Yoshi nodded as he look at his sons again. sighing he carefully pick them all up and set them on their little nest of fluff before pulling the blanket over them all. Once that was done he turned around to see Misty had finish getting ready, including picking up the used and now empty containers.

"Let us go" he said, she smiled as she nodded. She then look pass him to the sleeping turtles.

"Night guys" she said, even if they were asleep, Yoshi smiled as he stood up and walk closer to her. Then they were on their way. Misty was quiet as she tried to remember the path, he smiled, that meant she might come back. soon they had reach the same manhole cover they had come through. Misty stood their awkwardly, as so did Yoshi.

"So" he said, Misty look up.

"So?" she ask.

"Shall I see perhaps Sunday night?" he ask, Misty look a little surprise.

"Really, you don't mind me being around?" she ask, Yoshi smiled.

"of course not" he said "It is nice to have some company, and I had enjoyed it so far, and so has my sons." He said, the Yoshi sigh. "as you can understand, my sons will obviously be hated for their different form, or feared and perhaps seen as monsters….. but I would also like some one human here to help perhaps give them hope that they perhaps one day, make friends with humans." He said, looking to Misty, Misty understood right away what he meant, she smiled.

"I love to visit them more, I can even baby sit if you wanted me too" she said, Yoshi smiled.

"That would be helpful" he said, Misty nodded before she then began to climb the latter. Once removing the lid she was then out before looking down upon Yoshi.

"So Sunday I'll see ya, I'll also bring back some supplies." She said, he smiled.

"Yes, that will be helpful" he said "thank you Misty, you have no idea how much this means to us" he said, Misty shrug her shoulders.

"Hey that's what friends are for." She said, Yoshi nodded as he saw Misty then replace the manhole cover before she then disappeared, with a sigh he turned around and began to make his way quickly home to his sons.

Misty sigh as she made her quick way up the stairs, it was 9: 56, she had to hurry. Once she made it their she quickly change into her Pajama's and made it into bed. With a sigh she fell into her bed before then covering herself with the blanket. As Misty began to fall asleep she began to think about the little guys. They were so sweet, cute, funny, and if was nice with Yoshi, it was a peaceful feeling. Misty sigh as she began to close her eyes, and to think, in 2 days she would see those adorable, loveable, sweet, cute babies and their kind father…..

Again

OKAY THAT DONE, SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER, HAD TO MAKE STORY LINE BUT NOW CHAPTERS SHOULD BE COMING QUICKER. ALSO I CHANGE THE TITLE, JUST REALIZE I MESS UP, YOU MIGHT GET IT LATER, IF NOT THAT'S COOL I STILL LIKE IT. AND ANY WAYS I'LL WRITE SOON, AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I LIVE ON THEM, AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	4. Sound

Sound...

That sound was every where, the sound of the rain hitting the roofs, the streets, and even parts of the ally way, and some on Misty herself, but she paid little attention, not being annoyed nor bitter about the sound.

It had been a week since Misty had begun to visit her new little friends. She grew even more attach to them since they were absolutely adorable. They even seemed to like her, Leo and Donnie had now begun to become more attach to her, and began to squeak and jump when ever she came, which was every night of course. The only one of them that still didn't trust her was Raph, he didn't cling to Yoshiany more when Misty visit so she figured that was good progress. Now it was Friday, after a whole week of visiting them she still couldn't help but tap her foot on the cold ground, waiting for the manhole cover to come up and move. Then it finally did, Misty smiled as she jump up and practically ran to the lid. She made it through, trying to be careful to not slip, since it was raining. Misty smiled once she hit the ground and turn to see her new friend, Yoshi, standing before her. She smiled as he did, he still wore what was left of his 'pants', but she could also tell that he some how manage to wash himself, even the turtles had been washed as well. Misty and Yoshi began to walk towards their home, Misty was sure she could find her way, but she still needed Yoshi, just to be safe then sorry.

"Misty I need you to do me a favor?" Yoshi said, Misty look up to him, all attention to him. "If you could tell, the place we are at right now is not safe enough to raise the 4 of them, so I need you to stay here while I look for another home. I will only be gone for an hour, I can do it when they sleep, but I would prefer it if they stayed with some one" Yoshi said, his voice and sentence leading to her to hopefully answer what he needed, and he wasn't disappointed.

"I can watch them" she said "I don't mind" she said, Yoshi smiled as they were soon there.

"Thank you Misty, this means so much to me, and them" he said, Misty only smiled.

"Don't mention it" she said "besides I love hanging out with them, they're just so cute" she giggle, Yoshi gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, they are" he admitted, they continued to walk until they soon made it to their temporary home. Misty was the first to walk in as Yoshi the 'gentlemen' held the 'door' open for her. As Misty walk in she smiled as she look to the boys small bed. They were all sitting there, playing with one of her very few old toys she had manage to bring. Which happen to be the very same rubber duck Mikey had played with when he first came into her house. She saw how they all took turns looking at it and squeaking it, it was so cute.

"Hi guys" she said, this caused all said turtles to turn to her, they look at her for a second before they all made their cute baby noises and all ran to Misty, exception for the green eyed one, who just sat there, still holding the rubber ducky, since it was his turn when Misty had walk in. She smiled as her adorable new friends all crash into her legs, hugging for dear life.

"Oh I miss you too" Misty said before bending down and hugging them too. Yoshi walk in, which eventually cause all turtles hugging Misty to release and run to their father to give him a hug. Raph would have done the same, if he had not been fearful at Misty, he was still very nervous around her, but Misty hope to soon gain his trust.

"Alright young ones" Yoshi voice came, causing all to look at him "I must go and look for a new home for us, I will be back in a hour or so, Misty will be here to watch you" even though the turtles appeared to be no more then 1 years old, they seemed to understand him greatly as they all nodded, all agreeing. But when Raph herd it, he jump up and ran to Yoshi, passing Misty and into his arms, shaking as he held him closer. Misty frown, she saw how Yoshi tried to comfort the child, trying to make him understand that there was nothing to fear, why was he still untrusting of her? She whish she knew. Eventually Yoshi had gotten Raph to calm down, and some how manage to get him to understand that he would come back soon. So he finally let go, his brothers thankfully surrounded him, trying to comfort him. Yoshi then turned to Misty.

"I'll be back in a hour" he reminded, Misty smiled.

"I know, don't worry, I'll keep an eye on the little angels" she said. Yoshi smiled before he then gave his sons one more hug, once that was done, he then turned and left the temporary home. Once he was gone, all turtles turned to Misty, unsure of what to do now, Misty smiled.

"So who wants eat, bet you're all starving" Misty said, they all look at her, with the acceptation that Mikey was nodding furious, quickly learning and understanding the 'food' very well. Misty smiled as she then went to sit down by their nest as she then dug into her back pack and pulled out some more containers. Thank god her mother bought too much food all the time, with that thought she set the containers down. Giving the guys a choice as if they were at an 'all you can eat buffet'. She smiled as she saw them all walk to the containers and began to eat. She smiled before she then found a comfortable place to sit down, as she sat down she watch the adorable kids eat. She sigh before she then began to relax, she had decided to let them do what they wanted, as long as it wasn't dangerous, and if they wanted to play with her then they could. After all she didn't want them to think she would force them into doing anything. She watch as they soon finish their food, they all seemed unsure what to do, just when Misty thought she would have to try and come up with a game or something to do, Mikey then came to her. She could already see he look very sleepy, and that he look adorable when he yawn. She smiled as he then went onto her lap, she smiled as she widen her legs from the cress cross position, so Mikey could cuddle in nicely. Just when she had Mikey in a comfortable position, she then saw Donnie and Leo make there way to her. She did a fake dramatic sigh as she then widen her legs as far she could before they all came to rest their weary bodies against her. She smiled before she then remember Raph, she look up only to see he had made his way to the nest and grab a blanket. He look kind of jealous as he then went to a random corner and then covered himself completely, even the head. Misty was still slightly shock by how intelligent they seemed to be, but then she had to remember that with there unknown or certain creation, it could have all sorts of differences from normal children, and that could include their intelligence or how they grew. With that in mind Misty turned back to the other 3 adorable sleeping turtles, she wasn't sure what was coming over her, but figuring the fact that every one else sleepiness was setting a bad example for her, she began to feel sleepy. Maybe she could take a break, after all, they were all asleep, and she considered herself a light sleeper. With that, she did a yawn herself and began to dose off, Misty had no idea how long she had been asleep, weather it been 5 minuets or an hour, she was wide awake when she herd something.

CRACK!

What was that! what on earth could make the earth shaking, heart beating, hair raising

Sound...

OKAY END OF CHAPTER, SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER, AND GUESS WHAT, ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER (evil laugh) NOW YOU MUST SUFFER FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG, MAN AM I EVIL. ANY WAYS HOPE YOU LIKE AND AGAIN SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER, AND THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED. BUT STILL GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS, I LIVE ON THEM, SORRY ITS SHORT BUT WILL WRITE SOON AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	5. Lucky

Lucky,

That's what they were when Misty had woken up to the sound, for she is usually known as a deep sleepier, so she felt her luck and thankfulness on her side, but that did not stop her little turtle friends face being full of fear. She didn't blame them as her eyes search every where for the source of the sound, where had it come from? That's when Misty notice it, the small stream of water that seemed to come right out of the wall. Confusion filled her, she slowly set one of the fearful turtles down before she look up to the source of the water. She felt shock and fear as she slowly realize what it was, one of the main, huge, drainers that had been abandon was about to exploded with water. There was were wooden blanks of wood that barely stop the pounding water from falling down onto them. Misty knew right there she had to get her friends out of there, if she didn't they all be swept away to far parts of the sewers. Away from one another, lost scared, no she couldn't let that happen. So Misty turned around to the now crying bunch, both Donnie and Mikey were in Leo arms, Raph also was behind them, looking so fearful, but he did not cry. Misty then flew over to them, she grab her back pack and empty it all out. She then took Donnie and Mikey and stuff them into the bag, they were both the smallest, so they were just able to fit snuggly with the zipper up some what. Once that was done Misty then pick up the back pack and put it in front of her, though it felt strong she knew if the thing broke with them on their back it could be much too dangerous, Leo and Raph would just have to run. She turned to Leo and Raph, both looking fearful.

"Leo, Raph I need you to follow me, okay?" she ask, Leo nodded and she figured Raph was on board, I mean, he couldn't be that stubborn, could he? So Misty turned around and she began to jog, she herd foot steps behind her as they ran, if they were tall enough she could hold their hands, but they weren't tall enough. So she just hope they were keeping up, she remember the path well enough to be half way home. She stop, now looking for someplace that would promise high safety, then she found it. She ran into a high wall the was 8 ft high, also having rusty latter, it would have to do. Slowly she first climb up, and once on top she took her pack and set it down, Donnie and Mikey now trying to sneak out of it.

"Stay here, okay?" she ask, before she then went down. once on the ground she turned, and felt horror when she only saw Leo, and no Raph.

"Raph" she called "This isn't funny, come out" no, he was still there, that stubborn boy, it was going to be his death. She then turned to the wide eyed fearful Leo. She sigh before she bent down and pick him up, before Leo knew it he was set on the high over look of the sewers, far away and safe from the ground. Misty then began to climb back down, he look at her fearfully before jumping out and grabbing her hand that was still on the ledge. She look to see Leo, his eyes begging her to not go, for he was too innocent to realize his little brother was still out there. Misty sigh as she slowly grab his hand, holding it in a tight grip.

"Its okay Leo" she cooed "I come back, until then, you have to watch your brothers, okay?" she ask, he gave a small nod, again showing how intelligent he was compared to all 1 one year olds. With that, Misty couldn't help but give him a little kiss on his head before she went down. Leo look at Misty as she ran off, and gulp, he hope she would be okay. Then he herd whimpering. He turned to realize it was his little brothers, the both of them huddling and crying. Leo then walk over and then gave them a hug as he tried to calm down, Misty would come back, he knew she would.

Raph sat there, whimpering he herd a plank of wood. He knew Misty had said to follow, but why should he. He still didn't trust her, he didn't know why, but every time he was near her his chest felt funny and warm, and it scared him. So he figured he wait here, the scary noise would go away, he knew it would. As long as the blanket covered his head he would be fine. Another crack and the sound of water came, making the little turtle whimper. He was scared, maybe he should have followed Misty, but then that strange warm feeling might have turned hot. He was so unsure with himself, he then closed his eyes, trying to sleep, just go to sleep.

Misty ran as fast as she could, thankfully, she remember her way back to Raph. And soon, she was at their 'home', and she look around. She notice a few inches of water now covered the floor, she could also hear that the drain pathetic holds wouldn't be holding much longer. She look around, looking for the flash of large green, she didn't find it, she wonder if perhaps Raph had followed but had gotten lost. She was about to turn around and go search for him, until she herd it…a whimper. She turned around, and knew where the source came from, it came from the corner of the room, of course, how could see have forgotten to check there? Another large crack and the sound of more water coming cause her to run to him before she then pick him up.

Raph squeak when something grab him, he shock as he tried to fight. But stop when the blanket fell away, and was met with Misty purple eyes and white hair…she had come back for him.

"Raph" she scowled "there you are, you had me so worried" she exclaim as she tuck in a surprise turtle into her arms. "Don't ever do that again, you scared me so much" she explain as she turned, ready to go. "Come on, lets go" Raph felt the strange warm feeling again and got scared, what was it? But however, he didn't have time to think of that, for before he knew it, there was a loud sound. So loud it sounded like a gun shot. Misty look behind her and in slow motion saw it happen. She saw what look like a hurricane of water crash down, every thing in its way either wash away, or broken beyond all compare. Misty gasp before the water crash into her and Raph. Misty held onto Raph as she and him were sent down, she felt herself hit random walls and things painfully as she was sent down the almost river like amount of water. She held her breath as so did Raph, and through all of it she held onto Raph as he did the same, neither letting go. Soon Misty almost gasp in water as her back slam into a wall, when she had been down the 'river' she had been able to get gasp of air, and so had Raph, but now she was force to hold breath as it kept pushing her painfully. She tried subconsciously to move Raph into a position where he would be safe, and she barely manage to do that. Misty began to get scared, if she didn't hurry she could lose breath…or even worse, Raph could lose breath and drown, she couldn't that happen. She reach her hand all over the wall beside her to feel for something to grab onto something, so maybe she could make it to the top. She search and search….until she felt something, it felt like a…..pipe, yes a pipe. She felt hope as she grab onto it and with amazing strength, began to pull. She pulled and pulled onto it until she slowly began to pull herself up. She went higher, holding onto the pipe, she kept going until she was standing up, almost there. And then there, her face exploded above the water, she cough but kept going a little high until she herd similar coughing coming from little Raph. She look down to see Raph coughing, but once he stop coughing he look up, green eyes looking into her purple eyes before he buried his head into her chest, showing the need for comfort. She gently held him as she waited for the water to pass, allowing it to go as she held onto the pipe that kept her and Raph from drowning. Soon, the water completely pass, and she slowly slid down the wall, without the water it didn't keep her up, and she didn't have the strength to hold up on her own. Raph just held onto her even when the water began to drop, even when she slid onto the ground, even when the water almost completely disappeared from sight. Raph just held onto her, allowing Misty to engulf him into her warm arms. He like it, that funny feeling was there, and it grew stronger. But being to tired to be scared he just held onto Misty…the feeling kept spreading and spreading until, he felt…..peace….or calm…..something like that. Raph sigh, he like it….it felt so nice and sweet. He loved it…..he slowly felt all fear of her and the feeling die as he snuggled into her more. He didn't realize she had feel unconscious from exhaustion and the drama. He soon began to too fall asleep. But before he did, he thought he saw something big come near them, and he herd a some what familiar voice.

"Misty" but he did not recognized the voice, and even if he did he had forgotten once he feel asleep.

Misty sigh as she began to wake up, man, what a weird dream. She had thought she and Raph were almost drown, Misty thought as she began to get up from her green comforter…or did she just dream about the turtles too? Nah that's not right, right…they were real right? But then she remember all other dreams that she had, that she thought the had lasted for weeks, but in reality, it had just been another dream. No way that can't be right, Misty began to panic as she began to pace. The turtles were real, right, RIGHT! Misty was so freak, she actually like the little turtles and Yoshi, even loved them, this couldn't be right. She was just about to go look for the supplies she had given to them over the week, to see weather she had another freaky long dream or not, but then she stop. She stop when she saw one of her usually neatly stack pieces of paper was in the middle on her desk, what the hex. She slowly approach the paper, as if it were an animal before she finally got to it. She slowly pick it up and felt her heart fly when she realize who it was from. She smiled as she read it:

Dear Misty,

Last night it appeared one of the thought to be abandon sewer lines were recently in use again and I was not aware of it. You should know that all turtles are save, and Raphael was also fine as well. I will return on Monday night to come and get you and take you to our new home. I am also truly thankful for what you did, we are all grateful, and I hope to see you soon. Misty sigh in relive, also happy when she realize she was still wearing the same clothes from last night, and also that her hair was slightly damp. She then went to her desk and pulled open a draw before getting her I-pod and checking the time, it was 3:04, thank god it was a Saturday, Misty smiled as she set the paper down before she went to go get things for a bath. At this time of day her parents were either gone or dead asleep. Misty sigh as she made her way to the bathroom, a smile on her face. She thank god that was not a dream, feeling so thankful, relive, and….lucky. Yes with them, out of all the girls or boys in New York to hold such a secret in the world, she had been the lucky one to hold it, so that's how she felt, to be trusted with something like that and to have such great friends…..she felt…

Lucky….

ALRIGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER, I AM ON A ROLE, HOPE YOU LIKE AND WILL WRITE MORE. PLEASE REIVE HAD NOT GOTTEN ANY IN FOREVER, I LIVE ON THEM PEOPLE, PLEASE GIVE ME SOME, UNTIL THEN HOPE YOU ENJOY. PLEASE REVIEW AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	6. Satisfied

1 of 3 favorite memories at the time

Misty age: 10

Turtle's age: 1

Splinter: has no beard yet :D

* * *

><p>Satisfied<p>

That's what Misty felt like when she look around the lair. She had been pick up by Yoshi 3 hours ago at 8 o'clock. When she came, she was shock to see their knew home, and amazed by how big it was, and also by all the stuff Yoshi had been able to retrieve from his old home. Misty was also 80% sure Yoshi knew some Karate, for maybe was a secret ninja when she saw the unbelievable amount of weapons he had, and he claim all were ninja weapons. Even the ones she never saw any real ninja's or anime ninja's ever used, and a few ones she figured a ninja would use. To say she was shock was a understatement when she learn something new from her new recent friend. But she only smiled, at least he could protect himself. Any ways, she had just finished putting up some sort of paper sliding wall, she wasn't sure what they were, but it was beautiful as if surrounded the area that would be known as Yoshi room. As for the turtles…..they had found four other places that could work as rooms or each of them. But the guys were too young and small to have their own rooms, for it appeared they preferred to sleep together and with Yoshi if possible as well. Misty sigh as she walk to the entrance of Yoshi new room, the room was huge, and it could easily be used as a play room too. She stop to turn and look at the tree, yes there was a tree. A giant and beautiful tree with green leaves that swayed beautifully. She wondered how something so beautiful was able to grow here in all places? But then again, there was plenty of sun light, water, and the tree happen to be planted in a area of dirt where the concert had some how be pulled away, but still, it was hard to believe. None the less, she simply smiled at the tree the was rooted next to a pile of weapons. Yoshi had explain it would be safer if she didn't touch them, which she understood. Which made her wonder if maybe he was going to make his room into a weapons display room as well, which meant no play room here, oh well, they had another room near the entrance that would be perfect for a play room. It was right after you entered through the token eaters, it had some metal wall that was more like a door for it, even though the back of it was huge and empty of what ever use to cover it, if there was a thing or object that could cover it. Also, once you came of if the play room, you would find a large almost hole like pit that was like that for another god knows reason. However there were some old train station seats scattered all over the place and she had put it in the pit in a way that made it look a little like a long couch, just needed a few pillows and it was good looking. Yoshi had been working on a restroom he had found. He found the toilet and some old pluming, he wasn't a plumber but he found a book for beginners and figured he would soon be able to have one by tomorrow completely functional and workable. Misty had been busy herself, after setting up the 'couch' she had began to take an old broom and sweep, clean, pick up all trash, and spray some air fresh into every room she did. Which had been the whole 'play room', 3 of the rooms for the turtles when they got old, they were sharing one of the other ones the Yoshi had clean, and of course, the place that she hope to soon call the kitchen. She then had taken everything from Yoshi apartment and place it in the obvious place it would belong. Yoshi had brought an old TV and place it in front of the couch and later would find out where to plug in the plug. She had also found an old ice chest that was clean and had place all left over's into the chest with ice to keep bugs away from it. She had also had just clean Yoshi room and was now planning to ask Yoshi about what else to do. But as she walk towards the 'restroom' she had stop when she now notice an old black bag, must be one of Yoshi. She quickly ran over to it and bent down, picking up the bag before turning towards his room. Misty then walk into the room and went to the little place where his bed (or that he called Tami mat) she had then set the bag near it and began to slowly pull out thing after thing. First she pulled out a number of unrecognizable things, and things she did recognized she swore where charms or something to warn off evil spirits. She then felt more surprise as she pulled out an old looking picture from the bag. It was black and white, it had a picture of a man, a woman, and a baby. She look at it with curiosity. Who was that? But she shrug her shoulder before turning to the bed and placing the picture beside the bed. As for all of the other stuff, she look around before turning another bare empty space of wall on the other side. She smiled before she pick up most of the charms and such and then began to place them carefully in a orderly fashion in front of the wall. Once she was satisfied, she smiled at her work, not bad for some one who knew nothing of voodoo and charms. Misty then stood up and walk to the black bag, she lifted it up and began to pick it up when something fell. She bent down to look at it, it look like some sort of…metal. She grown as she then look at it closely. On it said:

_Battle Nexus Champion: Splinter_

She frown, what on earth was a battle nexus? Maybe some sort of Ninja thing, she shrug her shoulders before figuring this should go with the other stuff as well. She found a nice place to put the metal before she then was about to get up and see if there was anything else she could do until she herd it. Something that sounded like a squeal of delight. She look up and was surprise to see Raph. He came running to her from the now paper doors that block the view to the pit as he came running through the crack of the door. Misty was still sitting admiring her work as he came and crash himself into her side. She look down as he nuzzled his nose into her side, happily hugging her. Soon Misty was smiling as she began to coo to him.

"Aww there's my handsome boy" she said, she then lifted him up and pick him up to where he was eye level with her. He smiled at her as he began to squirm while Misty giggled, he was so cute. "How are you doing Raphie? Did you miss me?" she ask while not having a clue where the nick name 'Raphie' had come from. But she was too busy cooing little Raphie as he continued to giggle and laugh as her voice change to a Varity of other octaves on the musical scale. But she stop when she herd a voice that cause her cheeks to turn red.

"Well, it's seems like you are having a good time playing. He said, Misty turned around to see Yoshi. He now wore a red color kimono with a few flowers that covered it and the Hamato symbol on it, or that's what he called it when she ask about it.

"Oh Yoshi" she said as she set Raph onto her lap, he only smiled as he squirm in her lose but to him tight grip. "Sorry, I was working, but it looks like we got a little turtle that couldn't get to sleep" she said, she then turned to Raphie as he only look up at her with big innocent green eyes. He was so cute, Misty could not stop but to bend down and kiss him on the nose. He was soooooo cute. Who could have thought turtles could be so cute. She then blush when she again realize Yoshi was there, she turned towards him but then smiled when she realize he was smiling at her, not at all looking at her weirdly like some might have. Then Raph yawn as he rub his little eyes…..aww.

"Well, looks like some one tired" she thought cutely, she then surprise him as she then pick him up and carried him in her arms. Allowing his head to use her chest as a pillow until it could rest on a real one. Misty then look at Yoshi as she walk by, Yoshi having a understanding smile as she then carried Raph to bed. As she walk towards the room that was officially the guys room until they were old enough to have their own beds she turn to look at Raph. Raph look up to her and just smile, she smile back. Guess the whole near death experience was what it took to finally get him to trust her. She smile, it was totally worth it in her mind. He then nuzzled against her neck as she soon slowly open the bed room door that must have been left open by accident. Thankfully, the others were still asleep. She smiled as she gently neat down by the one mattress that Yoshi also some how manage to get from his apartment before he had carried it all the way to here. She gently put Raph down so he could rest to a sleeping Mikey as she then took the blanket and tuck him in. Raph did another adorable yawn as he closed his eyes, she gently lean down and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He gave another sigh before he slowly fell sleep. She smiled before tucking in the blanket even more. Donnie was sleeping with his hand across Mikey chest since he slept with his arms spread wide with open. Leo also had his arms on Donnie back as he slept closely to it so he could keep him safe. Raph soon turned to Mikey as he snuggled closer and rested a hand on his chest next to Raph's. They were all so adorable, so cute, just so, amazing. She would never give up what ever action she did to get to know these little creatures, maybe she could be a big sister to them or something. Misty smiled at that thought….ya, a big sister for 4 turtle boys, why not. After making sure they were all asleep she stood up and tip toed to the door. Then before she closed it gently behind her, she gave the guys, pacifically Raph, one more look before she whispered:

"Good night, little brother" then she closed the door.

"Little brother?" came a voice, again it shock Misty as she spun around to see a curious looking mutant rat with surprise and questioning on his face as well.

"Oh that" she said, remembering the words she had muttered. "S-sorry, I just thought" she said, now realizing and remembering that they were his turtles and not hers. But he only smiled as he walk closer to Misty. He then took his paw and rested it carefully on her which shock her, then he spoke.

"It is alright Misty, I do not mind if you call them your brothers. After all, it is the least I could offer after all you have done for me and them" he said, Misty only smiled.

"Thanks Yoshi, that really means a lot to me" she said, Yoshi only smiled, but then a question came into her mind, and she was so curious she just couldn't help but ask.

"Hey Yoshi, this might be personal, but I saw this photo with a man, woman, and baby," Yoshi face turned into shock at the question "Who were they?" she ask, Yoshi then look down as he took away his paw and set it by his side, he know look very sad. Misty now felt stupid for asking, what if it was something personal or something. "Sorry, I shouldn't have ask," but then he lifted his hand up.

"No" he said, "do not be worried, it is a perfectly good question to ask" he said, after another sigh, he spoke "It was me…..and my wife and baby daughter Miwa, before they pass away." He said, Misty was shock…..that was his family…..who died.

'Dumb, Dumber, and Dumber' she thought, mentally slapping herself 'how could she ask such a obviously hurtful question?' she gave another sigh as she then look to Yoshi who gave another sad sigh.

"I'm so sorry, sometimes I don't think before I ask questions." She said, Yoshi simply sigh again before speaking.

"Do not worry, it is only fair that I am truthful" he said, Misty sigh, darn her mouth.

"Sorry I even any thing, but you kind of don't look like anything on the picture, others wise I would have known to not ask" she said, Yoshi gave a playful smile.

"Yes, I don't look like anything from the photo, so I can understand" Misty nodded as she then frown.

"You know, maybe you can have a new name" she said randomly, this cause Yoshi to look curious.

"And why would that be?" he ask, Misty shrug.

"Well…..you have a whole new life now, from being a ordinary guy with pet turtles to some sort of mutant rat with mutant sons" she reason, Yoshi thought about as he brought his hand to his chin. He rested it there as he thought about Misty reasoning. Perhaps it was right, after all, he was now a whole new person, and even species, but then he frown.

"What names do you think would be good?" he ask, Misty look surprise before she then did a similar motion with her hand on her chin as she thought. She didn't think another human name would work, no, this would have to be something completely new and different, and yet fitting. Then she remembered the metal, Splinter. And she also remembered all the weapons he had, and the other things he had making it clear he was a ninja, maybe even a master.

"Master Splinter?" she said before she could stop herself, Splinter seemed shock as Misty had just said that.

"Master Splinter?" he ask back, Misty again blush as she look down.

"Sorry, I know a stupid name, bu-"

"I like it" he suddenly said, catching Misty off guard.

"What?" she ask, he smiled

"Master Splinter, it is a good name" he said, Misty smiled as she then blush, guess she wasn't too bad at naming things after all then. She then look up to Splinter as he look down, then Misty did another shocking thing. She walk over and gave him a hug. Splinter slowly look down at the girl who hug him. He slowly rested a hand on her hand and on her back before she hug her gently. He hadn't had any real human contact other then the turtles in nearly a year, it was nice. After a minuet, Misty pulled back before smiling.

"Well I better go" she said as she began to walk towards the entrance, probably going to go get her back pack. Splinter followed behind her.

"Do you need my assistance" he ask, Misty look up and shook her head as she zip up her back pack that had been on the ground near the 'living room'.

"Nah, it late for you and I need to get home. Plus I need to learn how to make my way from here to home so I you don't have to worry" she said, after she finish zipping up her back pack she place it on her shoulders and then turned to Splinter. He gave her another look before smiling.

"Very well" he said before he almost yawn, he was tired as well after all. "Be careful, and you come back tomorrow if you would like" he said, Misty nodded as she began to walk backwards towards the entrance.

"You bet I will" she said, before she turned around and ran home, in hopes of helping her feeling tired when she got home, since it was 11 o'clock. As she ran away Splinter turned around and began to make it towards his room.

Master Splinter, not a bad name. It sounded nothing like his old name, and it did give him that feeling of a new beginning. With 4 strange and yet loving sons, and a new friend…..maybe things would not be so bad. And the name would make do, it was perfect, fine…and he was more then happy to have it and…

What was the word?

Satisfied

* * *

><p>ALRIGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER, HOPE U LIKE AND SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER, WILL WRITE MORE AND ENJOY. AND READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS, AND DON'T FORGET.<p>

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	7. (AN) EVERY ONE READ THIS

PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, AND IT CONCERNS MY STORIES SO PLEASE READ.

IF YOU DID NOT KNOW, I WRITE MY STORIES BY GOING IN A PATTERN THAT GOES FROM WRITING A CHAPTER FROM ONE STORY TO THE OTHER, IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, I HAVE A TOTAL OF 7 STORIES, AND NONE OF THEM ARE FINISH. THE THING IS, ITS HARD WRITING DIFFERENT STORIES. ALL OF MY STORIES HAVE DIFFERENT PLOTS, TWIST, LOVES, AND IT KIND OF HARD FOR ME EMOTIONAL TO WRITE SOME OF THESE IN MY ORDER, SO I DECIDED TO DO ANOTHER DIFFERENT WAY.

ALL OF MY STORIES WILL HAVE SEQEUALS AND SO I CAME UP WITH A IDEA, I WILL FROM NOW ON WRITE A PART OF ONE STORY, AND NOT WRITE THE SEQUEAL UNTIL I FINISH ANOTHER PART OF THE MY MANY OTHER STORIES, NOT SURE IF THIS WILL BE FASTER, BUT I FIGURED I SHOULD TELL YOU THIS. THIS IS THE PATTERN OF WHAT STORY I WILL FOUCS ON UNTIL I DO ANOTHER PART OF ANOTHER. HERE IS THE LIST:

_1. Story one: Raphael daughter_

_2. Hamato Venus_

_3. My little brothers story_

_4. Michelangelo's Demons_

_5. The Guardians return_

_6. A smile that was never known_

_7. Too ugly for love_

THESE ARE ALL TMNT STORIES I AM WRITING, TRY READING THE FIRST ONE AND I WILL UP DATE IT AS FAST AS POSSIBLE, ONCE I FINSIH ONE OF THE MANY STORIES FOR IT, I WILL THEN WRITE A 'PART' FOR ANOTHER ONE OF THE STORIES IN THIS ORDER, AGAIN, I HOPE THIS WORKS, AND SORRY TO THOSE WHO MIGHT BE UPSET. BUT I AM GOING IN ORDER OF WHICH IS POPULAR TO THE OTHER, I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND, AND WITH A NEW STABLE PATTERN WILL GURANTEE NEW UP DATES MUCH SOONER. UNTIL THEN, I WILL WRITE SOON ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE BE PATIENT AND I WILL EVETUALLY FINISH ALL OF THESE I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT. UNTIL THEN MY FRIENDS. ALSO CHECK OUT THESE STORIES IN THIS ORDER AND YOU WON'T BE BOARD AND YOU MIGHT LIKE SOME OF THESE OTHERS. TRY LOOKING AT NUMBER ON IN MY PROFILE AND I'LL UP LOAD MORE OF THE CHAPTERS UNTIL ITS DONE, AND SAME AS WELL AS THE OTHERS, UNTIL THEN.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
